bakugan_next_generationfandomcom-20200222-history
Delaney Kuso
Delaney Kuso, commonly referred to as Laney, is the daughter of Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki. She is a Pyrus brawler partnered with Drago, and she is the leader of the Earth Division. __TOC__ Appearance Laney is a 15 year old human girl. She has mid-length brown hair tied up in a high side pony-tail, which she ties up with a bright red ribbon (there's a bow where her hair is tied back), and teal eyes. She wears a flowy, dark red crop top with sleeves ending above her elbows, and a black tank top underneath, which covers her middriff area. She wears a black, ruffled skirt that ends at about her mid-thigh, with a white belt with a bow in the front to separate her shirt from her skirt. She wears dark red sneakers with white laces and white outlining. Personality Laney is an adept leader, being friendly and personable, which makes it easy for her to gain both friends and followers. She's good-hearted - generous, kind, and caring, and has a love of helping people and making new friends. She is courageous and headstrong and also very adaptable, the latter stemming from her optimistic attitude. However, Laney is stubborn, aggressive and short-tempered, and said temper is very easy to set off. Her headstrong attitude can cause problems - she loves standing up for what she believes in, but due to her impulsiveness and lack of patience, she often gets herself into trouble for doing so. Laney can also be blunt at times, but this is purely accidental - she occasionally has trouble understanding situations and the feelings surrounding them, and things just sort of slip out. Her biggest issue lies in her inferiority complex, which stems from her father and the shadow he casts over her. As much as she looks up to him, she finds it very difficult to be like him. Because of this, she has adopted several "coping methods" for her insecurity, which include both her hatred and lack of accepting help and her constant attention seeking. Laney's inferiority issues are very deep-seated within her, and the rest of her personality seems to match up with her coping methods, so, at first glance, it would seem that she is not suffering from a feeling of inferiority at all. Family *'Father:' Dan Kuso *'Mother: '''Runo Misaki *'Younger Brother: Aaron Kuso *'Paternal Grandmother: '''Miyoko Kuso *'Paternal Grandfather: 'Shinjiro Kuso *'Maternal Grandmother: 'Saki Misaki *'Maternal Grandfather: 'Tatsuo Misaki Relationships 'Aaron Kuso Aaron and Laney care for each other deeply, even if they sometimes get into fights, and would do anything for each other. Even though Aaron is younger than her, he can be very protective of her, especially if it's something that involves her insecurities. Sora Kazami Main article: Sora-Delaney Relationship Sora is one of Laney's childhood friends. Two years her senior, Sora believes Laney is a better leader, which is why he thought Laney should be the leader of their Earth Division. Sora has constantly offered support to Laney for most of her life, and is one of the few people that she will listen to when it comes to accepting help. Sora has had a crush on her for much longer than she has, as she slowly grew to like him, although Sora originally misplaced his feelings for brotherly affection. Tasia Kazami Laney views Tasia as an older sister, and often goes to Tasia with her problems to get advice from her. They are very close, as they grew up together. Beth Gilbert Main article: Beth-Delaney Friendship Beth is Laney's best friend. They have known each other for a long time, as they grew up together, and are incredibly close to one another. Beth and Laney are always there for each other, whether it's to cheer each other up or offer a shoulder to cry on. Liv Lazar Liv sometimes considers Laney her rival, though they remain very close friends. They are the first to defend one another if someone insults one of them. Caleb and Allie Grit Caleb and Allie are good friends with Laney. Allie and Laney occasionally bat heads due to their similar personalities, although they can also keep each other out of trouble. Caleb does his best to keep them both out of fights. Andy Krawler Andy and Laney have not known each other for that long (at least not in person), but they are close friends due to their understanding of each other. Like Laney, Andy also suffers from inferiority issues, and the two easily bond over that. Category:Earth Category:Earth Division Category:Leader of a Division Category:Heroes Category:Pyrus Category:Brawlers